


Manhunt

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [26]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Aurors, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Mentions of Murder, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Lis is an auror dedicated to her job. Her only problem and the biggest thorn in her side happens to be her boss.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Requests [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Manhunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sccars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sccars/gifts).



> For sccars featuring her OC Lisandra. Thank you for choosing me as always.
> 
> This is my first foray into the FBAWTFT fandom so please be gentle.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

MACUSA was bustling as it always was in the mornings, wizards and witches moving about, tending to their affairs. A boy peddled the daily newspaper, calling out the headline to draw in buyers while a house elf nearby was polishing the wands of anyone who thought theirs could use it.

Lisandra took all of it in as she entered the building, keen gaze observing everything around her. The auror was intimidating to say the least, focused and driven. Even when it came to just making her way through the people milling about in the lobby or going to and from the main entrance. 

Lis waded through the people in the lobby toward the nearest lift, ignoring the chatter around her. She intended to go to her office so she could continue working on a case she’d been assigned a few weeks prior, but the sound of her name being called loudly from across the expansive lobby had her pausing as well as clenching her jaw.

“Lisandra!”

She turned, narrowing her eyes as the responsible party made his way toward her. Unlike Lis, he was high ranking enough that people moved aside for him. Percival Graves had that effect on people apparently, much to her chagrin. 

“How many times have I told you not to call me that?” Lis demanded the second he was in range of her, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I don’t know and I don’t care. That’s your name isn’t it?” Graves replied, brow arched. He was dressed in fine attire, likely worth more than Lis made in a year, his head tilted slightly as he regarded her with that keen gaze of his.

“Unfortunately. But you know I prefer Lis yet you insist on using my full name,” she said. It was clear she was unamused and that she did not appreciate the delay in getting to her office.

“Because using your proper name is professional and this is a professional environment. Lisandra.” He tacked on her name at the end and Lis knew he did it just to piss her off even more. “Speaking of professional, we’ve had this discussion about your attire many times now haven’t we?”

“Gee, I don’t recall that conversation, no.” The sarcasm was thick, the dislike dripping from each word she spoke.

“Could you at least try to look a little more presentable? Dress a little more professionally?” Graves sighed and shook his head, gesturing to the dark shirt and gray pants with suspenders she wore.

“I wore clothes to work today rather than showing up naked. That’s presentable. You’re welcome.” Two could play the game of purposely being annoying and she gave herself a mental pat on the back when she saw his expression darken.

“As much as I’d love to continue this scintillating conversation, I didn’t come up to you for a chat. I came up to you with a mission,” he said, very carefully keeping his annoyance with the auror in front of him in check. 

“I’m still working a case.” It wasn’t unlike MACUSA to give her multiple cases at once and normally she didn’t mind having a full workload, but if it meant taking on a mission that had her working with Graves in any fashion, Lis most certainly was not interested.

“Hand it off to someone else in your department. This new mission takes precedence.” When she opened her mouth to speak, he was quick to cut off her reply. “That’s an order.”

Lis felt her teeth gritting again as her jaw clenched, slender hands curled into fists. It was so tempting to just plant her fist right in his face. She briefly allowed herself the fantasy of doing so. His grating voice dragged her back to reality all too soon.

“Go hand off your caseload then meet me in my office in ten minutes.” He turned and left her there, disappearing into the throng of people. No please. No thank you. Just orders. Growling and cursing under her breath, she stalked onto the elevator, the other people in the cage with her giving her a wide berth thanks to the thunderous expression on her face and the tension that lingered in her frame. 

Once inside her office, she gathered up everything she’d been working on then dumped it on her co-workers, citing Graves been an ass as to why they were suddenly stuck with her cases. Then she was back on the elevator heading to the floor where Graves’ office was located. Lifting a hand, she pounded on his door a couple of times with her fist.

“Come in.” Even out in the corridor with a door between them his voice irritated her to no end. She entered the office and barely resisted the urge to sneer at how nicely decorated it was with more expensive items and furniture that just screamed ‘Percival Graves.’ 

He was writing on parchment with a black feathered quill, signing at the bottom with a flourish before the document rolled up and flew out the open door behind Lis. His gaze met hers after he returned the quill to his inkwell. “Cases reassigned?”

“Yes. Let’s get this over with.” She nodded toward the corridor outside of his office where she’d been only moments before, eager to get the job done.

“Fine. I’ll bring you up to speed on the situation on the way.” Graves rose, slipping on a black coat and gesturing for her to leave the room before him. He closed and secured the door behind himself, then together they began walking.

Lis listened intently when Graves told her exactly what was going on. A rogue wizard was murdering no-majs in the city and the aurors were having a hell of a time catching him because they were too busy cleaning up the messes he left behind. There was no doubt that the killings were magical in nature so they had to quickly secure the crime scenes before other no-majs nearby got wind of what was going on. The case itself was right up her alley and Lis relished a good challenge. She just didn’t relish the person she had to work with on this one.

They went through the usual routine, questioning witnesses, obliviating the no-majs afterward. Lis was methodical and to the point while Graves wasted time coddling the witnesses. Lis wasn’t known for her patience and after they questioned the last witness, they finally had a lead that she was eager to explore. 

She went to disapparate but was stopped by a hand grasping her arm. She looked over at Graves, glaring at him through narrowed eyes, her response to the gesture clipped and brusque. “What.”

“We have to get back up before we go in wands blazing,” Graves told her, still keeping hold of her arm which she remedied seconds later by pulling away from him.

“We’re wasting time! We have no idea when this guy is going to kill again. We need to get moving!” Lis insisted, gesturing emphatically with her hands in the process.

“We can’t go in there with just the two of us. We have no idea what we’d be getting ourselves into,” he reasoned and Lis hated the fact that what he said was indeed logical. She growled a bit, crossing her arms.

“I can’t believe you’re making us wait when we’re so close!” Lis wasn’t one to concede the point easily by any means. 

“Lisandra.” His use of her given name yet again had Lis practically snarling at him, but he continued. “We’re not going until back up arrives. Then we will all go together and see about apprehending the suspect. You know how we do things in MACUSA.”

“I get the job done. That’s all that matters to me,” she insisted. If looks could kill, Graves would have been six feet under by that point.

“Yes, I realize that, which explains how many times you’ve had to be taken to the infirmary to recover after a case.” His tone was sarcastic and Lis didn’t appreciate it one bit.

“Like you give a damn.” She made up her mind and apparated a second later, not giving him a chance to reply before she went in search of their killer.

She arrived in a run down part of the city where some of the poorest no-majs resided. From a killer’s perspective, it made sense to target the ones that no one would miss, but the perpetrator had screwed up and killed one too many which, given the nature of the murders, had put him on MACUSA and by extension Graves’ wanted list. It wasn’t uncommon for purebloods to have low opinions of no-majs, but that didn’t make it right for those same pureblooded witches and wizards to slaughter the no-majs.

She was in a small alley between two run down homes, one of which was inhabited by no-majs. The other appeared abandoned. Lis intended to quietly investigate the outside of the home but found herself with her back pressed to the wall of the no-maj house, a firm body pressed to her front with a hand over her mouth. Instinct had her reaching for her wand, but the voice that she heard stayed her hand.

“What the hell did I say, Lisandra?” Graves hissed, clearly infuriated that she, his subordinate, had disobeyed his direct order. Lis reached up and shoved his hand away, her voice low yet also quite angry.

“I don’t care what you said! We have a job to do! Now let me do it!” She shoved him off of her, noticing the look of surprise on his face due to her strength, then she was moving away from him quickly. She heard the sound of a door closing behind the house and drew her wand, hurrying as quietly as she could to the back.

The wizard coming out of the back door of the house matched the description they had of the suspect. She muttered a quick silencing charm around the perimeter of the house so the no-majs wouldn’t be alerted of any trouble and come running. They didn’t need more casualties. Then, once the spell was in place, she stepped out, wand raised and pointed at the man.

“Expelliarmus!” His wand went flying right into her outstretched hand and she kept her own pointed at him. “MACUSA! Don’t move! Keep your hands where I can see them!” He stared at her in shock, but then he was ducking down behind the fencing and running. “Freeze!” she shouted, giving chase.

The wizard went to turn the corner of the house to find a clear spot to disapparate where she couldn’t hit him with any spells, then just as quickly found himself frozen solid.

“Petrificus Totalus!” Graves was blocking the way. The killer had run right to him as Lis discovered when she rounded the corner and nearly tripped over the wizard who was frozen where he’d fallen.

She got her breath back, keeping her wand aimed right at the prone man, but stole glances at Graves who was doing the same with his wand just in case. “Let’s bring him in.”

He nodded, slipping his wand back into his pocket and out of sight, but before they left, Lis spoke again. “Graves.”

When his gaze met hers, brow arched in question, Lis forced herself to say what she wanted to say even though she was partly cringing at the very idea of it. The other part grudgingly had to admit that she was impressed. 

“Maybe you’re not as bad as I thought,” she said, grudgingly, yet there was sincerity as well. The smile he gave her, handsome with a hint of trouble, caught her off guard.

“You too, Lis. You too.” Then he crouched down to lay a hand on the man’s shoulder and vanished with him, leaving Lis alone for a moment to marvel that he’d used her nickname at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)  
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)  
> 


End file.
